This application claims the priority of German Application No. DE 10347576.1-24, filed Oct. 14, 2003, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a swing-out flap plate on a draft deflector which can be swung out in a forward area of a vehicle roof opening. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a swing-out flap plate on a draft deflector which can be swung out in a forward area of a vehicle roof opening, the flap plate being swingable by way of an adjusting device from a swung-in basic position arranged below the draft deflector into a swung-up operative position arranged in front of the draft deflector.
From German Patent Document DE 202 17 130 U1, an adjusting device for an additional draft deflector is known which can be operated by way of an adjusting device in such a manner that, by way of cable controls connected with a deflection pulley, the additional draft deflector can be adjusted into a covered inoperative position and into a protruding operative position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a swing-out flap plate for avoiding disturbing vibrations, such as rumbling noises in the vehicle occupant compartment, and to provide an operation of the flap plate which can be swung by way of an adjusting device in a simple manner from an inoperative position into an operative position and vice-versa.
According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, this object is achieved by providing a swing-out flap plate on a draft deflector which can be swung out in a forward area of a vehicle roof opening, the flap plate being swingable by way of an adjusting device from a swung-in basic position arranged below the draft deflector into a swung-up operative position arranged in front of the draft deflector, wherein the adjusting device comprises a deflection pulley which is operated by a cable and which has a traction cable which is connected with the flap plate and is under spring tension of a restoring spring on the flap plate, and, in an upright operative position of the flap plate, this traction cable is arranged in a dead center position and is supported on a leaf spring element.
An important advantage achieved by means of certain preferred embodiments of the invention relates to the fact that, by way of the adjusting device, the flap plate can be adjusted from the inoperative position into the operative position in such a manner that, in the operative position, a dead center position is reached in which the cable control connected with the flap plate extends through a center of rotation of a deflection pulley of the adjusting device. This relieves the cable control drive. It is provided according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention that the adjusting device comprises a deflection pulley operated by a cable and having a traction cable which is connected with the flap plate and is present under spring tension of a restoring spring on the flap plate. In the upright operative position of the flap plate, the traction cable of the deflection pulley is arranged in a dead center position, and the deflection pulley is supported on a leaf spring element which is prestressed.
In order to reach the dead center position of the traction cable connected with the flap plate, it is also provided according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention that, in the basic position of the flap plate, the traction cable is held at a distance from the axis of rotation at the deflection pulley in a fastening point, and that the traction cable extends through the point of rotation of the deflection pulley in the operative position of the flap plate. According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, only this position of the fastening of the traction cable on the deflection pulley achieves the dead center position. According to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, so that the deflection pulley cannot be rotated beyond the dead center position, a leaf spring element is provided which is supported on a supporting rib of the receptacle and inhibits the rotating movement of the deflection pulley. The deflection pulley presses against the leaf spring and tensions the latter until the leaf spring rests against the supporting rib, which corresponds to the dead center position. In the operative position of the flap plate, the deflection pulley is supported at the free end of the leaf spring element, and, in this operative position, the leaf spring has an initial tension. Simultaneously, according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the leaf spring element advantageously also has the purpose of changing the flap plate from the operative position into the inoperative position in that the pretensioned leaf spring element seeks to move the deflection pulley into rotating movement beyond the dead center.
It is provided according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, that the adjusting device is arranged in a receptacle which, in a forward-side area, disposes the flap plate in a rotating shaft which carries a pulley for the traction cable and on which the restoring spring is arranged. By means of its one end, the latter is supported at the receptacle and, by means of its other, facing-away end, the spring rests with initial tension against the carrier attachment of the flap plate. As a result of this arrangement in a receptacle, it is advantageously achieved that a compact unit is achieved with the adjusting device and the flap plate, which can be connected in a simple manner with the draft deflector.
An embodiment of the invention is illustrated in the drawings and will be explained in detail in the following.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.